dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiccup/Quotes
How To Train Your Dragon *"This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice, or mosquitoes, we have... dragons." *"My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that." *"That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do." *"Who, me? Nah, come on. I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." *"The meat head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler." *"Ah, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!" *"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." *"You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw... Viking-ness... contained?! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" *"One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here." *"A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. Then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire." *"No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first." *"Oh, I hit it! YES, I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?!" *"Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" *"I really did hit one. He never listens. A-And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." *''Stoick'' "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fish-bone!" *''sarcastically'' "Thank you for summing that up." *"I just wanna be one of you guys." *"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife, or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!" *"I'm gonna kill you, dragon. Then I-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I AM A VIKING!" *"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." *"Oh, man! I should've gone first! 'Cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... Bread-making Vikings? Or small-home-repair Vikings?" *"I don't wanna fight dragons." *"You just gestured to all of me." *"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." *"And I'll be here... maybe." *''sarcastically'' "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain, love it." *"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" *"Toothless? I could've sworn you had... teeth." *"Everything we know about you guys is wrong." *"Uh, you're right, you're right, you're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go." *"OW! Why would you DO that?!" *"Da da-da, we're dead!" *"TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON!" *"Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!" *"And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." *"No, no. Not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we need to think this through, carefully." *"Astrid, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless." *"I'm not one of them." *"They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." *"And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves, that's all!" *"Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" *"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would've been better for everyone." *"Oh, for the love of... I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon!" *"Okay, WHATEVER! I WOULDN'T! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" *"I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I'' was. I looked at him... and I saw myself." *"Hold, Toothless. NOW!!!" *"I'm... in my house. Uh, ''you're in my house! Does my Dad know you're in here?!" *"What, is it always going to be this way? 'Cause... kisses him ... I could get used to it." *"This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies, or parrots, we have... dragons!" Gift of the Night Fury *"Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy." *"Thank you, Milady." *"Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? You got enough fish there to feed a dragon!" *"I HAVE NO IDEA!!!" *"I think I just started the return migration." *"Bad dragon. Very bad dragon. You scared me to death! Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?" *"Buddy, thank you. You are amazing!" *"That year I gave my best friend a pretty great gift. But he gave me a better one!" Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon *"Alright, Vikings. Grab your shields!" *"Hey, it could happen." *"Gobber, take off your pants!" *"GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!" *''Gobber's pants fall down, revealing his gross underwear'' "Ugh. Well, that's gonna give me nightmares." Riders of Berk (Season 1) *"This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed. I met Toothless, and together, we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them." *"Yep, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons." *"Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons, and will do anything to drive them away." *"They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons being dragons." *"If anyone can control them, I can. I'm the best man for the job." *"Ugh! I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month!" *"We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I've ever had." *"Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures. And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?" *"Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone." *"When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best." *"Here on Berk, we made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together. And it only took us three hundred years. There's just one problem: We forgot to tell the animals." *"He's looked angry since the day I was born, but I'm sure there's no connection." *"Winter on Berk is long and brutal. And the only way to survive it is if we are all in it together. We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer." *"It's like Toothless is jealous. Which is great, so, my first girlfriend is a dragon." *"Communication between dragon and Rider goes both ways. Not only must the dragon follow the Rider's lead, but the Rider must listen to the dragon, as well. Because sometimes, what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear." *"As you fly through life, it's good to know who you can trust, and who you can't. I know I can always count on Toothless. And it's important for him to know that, no matter what, he can always count on me." *"By the way, it's not really Dragon Conqueror; It's Dragon Trainer!" *"Here we go, guys! HIT 'EM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" *"And I may not be able to prove what you've done, but I will never forget it." *"I don't believe it! A Thunderdrum! They say it gets its power from Thor himself!" *"How's that for a hiccup?" *"I guess being a hiccup isn't a bad thing after all." *"Yeah, well, tomorrow you're gonna have to deal with... Hicctooth!" *"Yeah, it's not my snappiest comeback". *"What? He started it... when we were five." *"I have no idea what you're talking about, Astrid. Snotlout was just the better Viking today." *"Don't worry, bud. It's you and me." *"You save me, I save you! That's the way it is!" *"They say two heads are better than one, which is often true. But four heads? Eh, that's a few heads too many." *"Everybody has lost something they couldn't live without. Sometimes, to find it again, you have to be willing to do anything -- even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink." *"I was so little when Mom... you know. I was starting to get afraid that I'd forget her. But, now... I love it." *"Most people are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons. Then one day, that changed, and my greatest fear became my best friend." *"Viking are strong, tough, and courageous. But courage is a funny thing. Many are born with it. For some, it's a never-ending struggle, and for others, well, they just don't know enough to be afraid." *"Having courage isn't the same as having no fear. It's being afraid and pushing forward anyway, whether than means saving a baby dragon, protecting those you love, or giving a special someone the butt kicking they so richly deserve." *"Vikings have a strong sense of community. It's important for us to be a part of a family, and to celebrate that connection." *"Uh, Dad, Gobber, other scary looking Vikings, I'd just like to say, in my own defense, that I cannot control Snotlout or the twins twenty-four hours a day." *"Well, this is it, Toothless. You're finally gonna see you're not alone. Next stop: the Isle of Night." *"But turning Mildew into an Outcast, using him against us? Come on, Alvin. That's low hanging fruit, even for you." *"Hang in there, bud! I'll get you out!" *"Toothless! Ha, ha! Are you okay, bud? Oh, I am so sorry, Toothless. This was all my fault." *"A family isn't just something you're born into. It's also the friends who stood with you. The ones who fought by your side. You know you'll be there for them, and they'll be there for you, for the battles that are yet to come." Defenders of Berk (Season 2) *"Of course not. I would never call my father ridiculous. I'm calling my Chief ridiculous." *"If Alvin learns how to train his dragons, and he attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours." *"But the problem is the safest place for me is on Toothless." *"Actually, no. This is the part I tell you my dad is wrong." *"The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there IS no Dragon Flight Club." *"Dad, it's me! Please don't chop me." *"ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA!" *"I just feel really awkward." *"And the awkwardness continues..." *"That sounds more like a wild yak to me." shows up "Eh, close enough." *"We have the dragons, and we're not afraid to use them." *"Now, let's shine a little light on this situation." *"Rule number one: never forget a dragon's weakness." *"I'm saying I don't think we've seen the last of the Screaming Death." *"Wow, you sound just like Alvin!" *"Astrid. So predictable." *"Well, you know, Astrid, training dragons isn't the only thing I think about." *"Well, that just instills me with confidence..." *"How about I'' go first, especially since I don't care if I win or not because this is not about winning or losing." *"It is not a competition!" *"I have to say that the beaches are a bit of a disappointment." *"THE SCREAMING DEATH!" *"Come on, you love shiny things! Or at least, you used to..." *"So, it's getting bigger and smarter; not the greatest combination." *"You know what they say. Where there's fire, there's the twins." *"How many times has this kid been hit by lightning?!" *Skrill blasts at Hiccup'' "Oh, that one made my hair stand up! We need a plan, and fast." *"Snotlout, the five signposts of Valhalla is noting but an old wives' tale." *"While we're gone, try not to take anyone else with you to 'eternal paradise'." *"I don't sound like that! And, p.s., my leg didn't 'fall off'." *"Weren't expecting the old metal leg, were you?" *"When am I not safe?... Uh, don't answer that!" *"What is this guy, like, the king of armadas? Does he go anywhere without one?" *"You almost got Astrid killed!" *"Don't worry, Dad. We're going to get you back, no matter what it takes." *"You're going to show me a way to Outcast Island. We're going there together, Alvin. We're going to bring my father home." *''sarcastically'' "Oh, well, there's that warm, fuzzy feeling I was looking for." *"Did not see that coming, did you?" *"Sometimes reckless... can be courageous. Your suspension is, well, suspended." *"If the last few days are any indication of what it's like to be Chief, I'd just as soon leave that to you." *"This is Berk, we've got ice and snow and we've got more ice, but we've also got dragons. We train them, learn from them... protect them, and they protect us, sometimes from each other. One thing is for sure, we wouldn't trade this for anything. Would you?" How to Train Your Dragon 2 *"This is Berk, the best-kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call... DRAGON RACING!" *"Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem, but that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself." *"Yep, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger." *"What do you think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?" gives an exasperated look. "Toothless, it'll be fine!" *"This is amazing!" to glide-crash into a sea stack "No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!" *"Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?" *"Well try this on! him, tries to wrestle with him Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?" *''with Toothless'' "He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter--''pins Hiccup'' --AAHHHhhhh..." *''Toothless licks him'' "You KNOW that doesn't wash out!" *"So, what should we name it?" scratches his armpit "Itchy Armpit it is." *"Afternoon, Milady. Where have you been?" *"I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get Stoick 'Son, we need to talk.' *"First of all, I-I don't sound like that. What--Who is this character? And second, what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?" *"Yeah, that's a very flattering impersonation." *"Anyway, he goes: Stoick 'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!'." *''Astrid'' "When have I ever done that with my hands?" *''Astrid'' "Just hold... still." laughs "Very serious." *''Stoick'' "You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided--" *"I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, and you've always have. Me? I'm still looking. I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so... what does that make me?" *"Drago What-vist? Does anything you say make sense?" *"Dad, if Drago is coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind!" *"I'm trying to protect our dragons, and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!" *"Don't worry, bud. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." *"Oh, come on, Dad! Really?!" *"HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!" *"Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Uh, Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?" *"Should I... should I know you?" *"Uh, Hold-hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here! You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my MOTHER?! I mean what the--? Do you--do you grasp how insane it sounds?! I have questions! Where have you been all this time?! What have you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you've been eaten by--." *"This is where you've been for twenty years?" *"You've been rescuing them." *"I don't know. It's kind of hard to wrap my head around, to be frank. It's not everyday you find out your mother is some kind of... crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady." *''Valka'' "Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. Hey, it's okay, though. He got me back! Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... his metal leg peg leg!" *"It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon, but can you fly?!" *"That sounds... amazing!" *"Dad, there's something you need to know." *"YEAH BABY!!" *''Eret'' "Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider!" *"Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair!" his mother *"Come on, Toothless! Let's show them what you got, bud!" *''Toothless, after blowing up a Dragon trap'' "WHOO-HOO-HOO! ATTABOY!" *"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?" *"Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together!" *''Toothless being controlled by Drago's Bewilderbeast'' "Uh, what did he just tell you?" *"Toothless, come on. What's the matter with you? No, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it! Toothless, no! TOOTHLESS! DON'T!! STOOOOP!!!" *''Toothless, after he unwillingly killed Stoick'' "No! Get away from him! Go on, get out of here! Get away!" *"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know..." *"I was so afraid of becoming my dad, mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? I guess you could only try. A chief protects his own. We're going back." *''Astrid'' "They're babies! They don't listen to anyone!" *''Gobber'' "Well, it's a good thing that I never listen!" *"We get Toothless back, then kick Drago's-- a giant piece of ice blocking their way and that thing..." *"Toothless? Hey, it’s me, bud. It's me. It's me, I’m right here, bud. Come back to me. It wasn’t your fault, bud. They... made you do it. You would never hurt him, you would never hurt me! Please, you.. are my best friend, bud... My best friend..." *"We can do this. You and me. As one." *''Bewilderbeast's tail comes falling towards Hiccup'' "Not again. TOOTHLESS! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!!" *"Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty! Let this end, now!" *"The Alpha protects them all." *"You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you." *"Still doing that one. That's hilarious. Come here, you." Astrid *"This is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home. Those who attacked us, are relentless, and crazy. But those who stopped them, oh, even more so! We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pin against us. We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change this world. You see, we have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies, and they have armadas. But we... we have... OUR DRAGONS!" Dawn of the Dragon Racers *"Aww Astrid, thank you." *"That sheep is insane." Category:Quotes Category:How to Train Your Dragon Quotes